Mermaid barrier (NO LONGER CONTINUING!)
by Xcryon
Summary: Levy, Lucy, and Erza are all Mermaid's who lives in the ocean. Well, I should say LIVED in the ocean, because not only does Levy and Lucy fall in love with humans, but on top of that... they are humans too... (ON HOLD)


**Oh wow, another story c: Lol. Enjoy this crappy story :D**

* * *

I swam around the whole entire ocean, today was the day of when the humans come out to play in the water so us mermaids and merman's have to go further out into the water away from the humans. My name is Lucy HeartFillia; I'm 17 years old, or in mermaid years 170. My father is Jude, but I don't have a mom. Well at least not anymore…

My friends are, a girl named Levy, and a girl named Erza. We're best friends, and we have been friends ever since a little egg. I smiled at the thought of us playing together.

"Lucy!"

I turned around and saw Levy waving to me with her blue hair swirling in the water. She then swam over to me grinning, "Did you see what Erza did today?"

"What? No…" I frowned.

"She pulled out a sword from an abandoned ship!"

"Really? Where is she now?"

"She is swinging around the sword but she wants to be left alone to practice a new skill."

"I guess I'll see the sword later then…"

Then screams went over top of the water and I got a confused look, I swam up to the top and saw a few blobs over on the shore playing volleyball and a few swimming in the water. I glanced at the guild Fairy Tail and sighed.

"Oh how I wish I was in Fairy Tail…"

I sunk back down in the water and glanced at Levy.

"I wish I was in it too! But your father forbids for it to happen…" She paused, " _especially_ since humans _killed_ your mother…"

"Please don't talk about her right now…"

Levy looked at me, "I- I'm really sorry!" She started to silent cry, even though you can't see it happening because we live in water.

I giggled, "Its ok Levy…" I paused, "Hehe, do you want to trick some humans?"

Levy looked up at me with puffy red eyes, and she grinned, "Let's go!" (Lol Levy is so OC XD)

I grinned, and we swam to the top of the water, I gave a very nasty grin and slapped my hands together. It did nothing.

"Lucy I think you need more practice-"

"Shh… listen…"

The ocean stayed still. But then it started to rumble and I grinned. I think that the ocean was a little scared so I blew on it, and it let out a huge wave and then it toppled over all of the surfers out in the water.

I and Levy fell over laughing.

"Jude would have been mad!"

"Well I'm not Jude am I?" I said choking on my words from laughter.

Then we started to laugh again.

"The good ol' days…" I wipe a tear of laughter from my eye.

I then looked over and saw a scuba diver. I frowned and I heard Levy tense up a little.

So if you haven't found out yet, I can control the ocean, grow longer teeth and make them sharp teeth (Every mermaid and merman can grow sharp teeth)). Levy can turn into a shark to scare away humans that is close to the mermaid barrier. Erza can make people lose their memory of seeing us so that they don't go telling other humans and we become exposed.

I looked at Levy and she has now transformed into a shark, and I grinned keeping my stand. Then I snapped my fingers together and the water started to swirl around the human, Levy swam up to the human and scared it away. Luckily she didn't eat it because that would have been gross.

She then turned back into a mermaid and we both grinned.

I looked around making sure nobody else was going to be near the mermaid barrier. Then I swam down towards all of the other mermaids and mermen.

Levy followed along behind me.

"Levy do you think Erza is almost done practicing?"

"I seriously doubt it; she is always looking for something new to do. Plus if she is done then she probably isn't into the new skill."

"True…"

I looked over towards the surface, but didn't go towards the surface. I think everyone else heard what I heard because we all have really good hearing and plus I took a quick glance towards everyone and they were looking in the same direction I was looking. So was Levy.

"Is there more fishermen out again?" Said one mermaid

"I think so…" Said another.

I heard music coming from the surface. And I then started to see lights. Colorful lights.

I opened up my ears and stared at the surface.

Then something came and covered the surface. It was a cruise ship.

I smiled so big that I glanced around and I saw everyone else smile. We stayed quiet. Then everyone all swam up towards the surface screaming, "PARTY!"

I and Levy were still in the water as everyone else was partying up there, I was surprised that no humans saw them dancing in the water.

I and Levy grinned, and then we swam all the way up to the surface. We decided to go around the ship so we could rest our heads on the ships edge. When we got a good jump up, I saw Fairy Tail dancing around. I froze. Then smiled really big and so did Levy.

I saw Macao, Gildarts, Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, Elfman, Freed, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Happy, Bickslow, Evergreen, Droy, Jet, Gageel, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Alzack, Bisca, Mest, Kia, Lisanna, Max, Nab, Reedus, Romeo, Vijeeter, Wakaba, Kinana, Loke, and Porlysucia. They're all here! (Wow that took forever xD)

I watched as everyone looked like they were having a fun time. I looked at Levy who was blushing. I got a confused look, but then traveled her eyes towards a certain black haired mage. Gageel. I grinned and poked her.

"You like Gageel~?"

Levy looked at me, "W- what n- no!" I saw her face turn red with embarrassment. I smiled and chuckled. But then rested my head back on my arm. I watched as everyone danced around happily. I sighed. If I was a human then that would be me right there.

I sighed.

I kept on watching for a few more hours, and every time someone turned this way I and Levy would duck down. Then we would sense their presence for when they turn back around. It's bene a few hours and it was nighttime now. And they were getting close to the shore.

"Lucy I think I might head back down." She yawned, "You coming?"

"No, I'll stay here…" I yawned but then smiled, and Levy decided to shrug it off and she fell back into the water while I was still over here watching everyone dance, someone were now sitting down on a chair so I had to watch out for them because they could look at me any second now. I was lucky because I had a table and seat in front of me so I had some what of block to block me from any viewers looking back here.

After a few minutes people were starting to get off the ship because they already hit shore. The last one that was there was Natsu.

"Flame brain, you comin'?"

"Nah, I'll stay here Ice princess."

I saw Gray shrug and walk out of the ship. Natsu was the last one. I saw him sigh and he looked at the sky.

I moved to close towards the end of the ship to look at him I almost fell off but I caught my grip and didn't. I yawned again, but loudly because Natsu was the only one of the ship.

He heard me and I moved my hand over to my mouth.

I saw him look around, so I bent down a little bit so he wouldn't see me. My bare chest hit the side of cold ship. I winced a little bit but I didn't want him to hear me. When I thought he wasn't looking over here I looked back up.

He was staring right at me. I froze and stared right into his dark onyx orbs.

He stared right back into my brown eyes.

I got a little scared, and tried to duck down but he caught my arm, and I looked back up at him staring at me. He pulled me up but I clung to the boat, and winced because he was tugging on me, so he stopped.

"Who are you?"

"Uh…"

"Are you a human?"

"No…" I looked at him shivering because I was Scared.

"Oh, can you tell me your name?"

"I would if I could but I _can't_ …"

"Why not?"

"Because my dad said so…"

"Please?"

I looked at him. I flushed a little bit because he was looking right at me. But I looked away trying to hide it.

"Um… my name is…" I hesitated, "L- Lucy HeartFillia…"

He looked at me and grinned. But then he pulled me out of the water and I screamed. He stared at my fins and my bare chest. I flushed and covered my bare chest with my hands.

"It's ok…"

I winced.

"Are you a mermaid?"

I turned around with a little bit of puffy eyes and nodded slowly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so. A voice called out to him.

"HEY FLAME BRAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"NOTHING! Lucy I'll see you late-"

I hid underneath the boat before he could look back at me. All I heard was, "NOTHING!" Then I spat into the water. And while I was underneath the water I heard a muffle voice, and I couldn't make it out but I heard, "Lucy I'll see you late-"

How embarrassing. I hid my red face because of how he was looking at me and my bare chest. I hate humans.

I swam away and towards the mermaid barrier. I then saw Erza and Levy with their hand son their waist. Or scales.

"I saw _everything_ that happened Lucy…" Erza sighed, Then she made her magic go towards Natsu and it pulled out the memory of him seeing me. I sighed.

"Lucy, why didn't go you with Levy…?" Said Erza kind of darkly.

"I wanted to see the humans! They are majestic creatures!"

"Lucy, Jude _isn't_ happy about this." Said Levy in the back.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." I said. And both patted my shoulder and we all swam back to our homes in the water. But Natsu looking at me roamed around my head, and I didn't even feel my face heat up and fill with a blush on the cheek. Natsu looked nicer up close. But from far… he looked like he could _kill_ a mermaid.

* * *

 **YAY! I feel like a chmapion! Such a major NaLu moment right there :D life is good. Lol**

 **What if...**

 **Nah...**

 **I don't want it to be like Ariel...**

 **IDFC IMMA MAKE LUCY AND LEVY AND ERZA TURN INTO A HUMAN! :DDDDDDDDD**

 **But they can speak. My only problem is that I don't know what will make them turn into a human. I'll think about it :D Anyway... GOODBYE! R &R**


End file.
